Being the Undead
by xRagdoll-Kittenx
Summary: Amelie finds a box of her journals and reads them. Her mind goes back to the first years of her vampirism and. and when she meets Myrnin and Oliver. Drama and complication lay out.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Amelie is bored and occupies herself by reading through her journals of of first few years as a vampire. She also wrote about when she fist met Oliver and Myrnin.

* * *

Amelie's POV - Present day Morganville

I had just got back from a meeting which Oliver had been arguing about whether the university ground remains protected. Also about his coffee shop and Myrnin's continual appearances there. I sighed as I went into my office and put my bag down and accepted a blood bag that Bizzie, my secretary had put there. I went out to her.

"Bizzie do I have any more appointments or meetings today?" I asked her. She checked the folder and shook her head.

"No not until 11pm. Hannah wanted to speak with you about this mayor job." She said.

"Alright. I'm going to my home. Anyone calls me say I'm busy." I said and walked off after collecting my bag.

At home I went to my bedroom and lay down on my bed. Oliver had given me a headache with that meeting and I needed some silence. I also needed something to do until 11pm. I sat up and looked around and spied the box I keep my journals in. I had various journals that I had wrote through the centuries but the ones I had kept close to me I kept them im this box. I had written them long ago before I built Morganville and keep them here as memoirs.

I walked over to the box and lifted a purple one out. There is nothing special about it. I didn't write my name on as I remember I didn't want anyone seeing it and reading it.

I opened it and sat down on my bed. This is one is the one of me when Bishop turned me to a vampire. I referred to him as father but that was before I knew what he was.

Amelie's POV - France 1013

I was walking back from my visit with Richard. I would've stayed longer but my father is very strict on me coming home early. I arrived back at the house and let myself in. My family was probably the richest in the country. Everyone barely had enough money to live off but my father is a bishop - hence his name - so he has lots of money. We have servants and my mother brought me a kitten from she found one the streets and I have my own horse in the back garden.

"Mother? Father? I'm home." I called back. Silence was all that I heard. I walked into rooms and almost tripped over a limp ... Something. It was dark so I went to light a candle - yes we might be rich but we still see by candlelight. I almost had a heart attack when my father stood there after I lit the candle.

"Oh! Hello father. I was looking for you." I said stepping back a little.

"You've found me." He said. There was something off about him...

"Where is my mother?" I asked.

"You bumped into her." He said. I remembered what I had almost tripped over. I shone the light to the floor and my blood ran cold. My mother is on the floor with two perfectly aligned holes in her neck with blood still seeping out of. I looked up at my father and his eyes turned a crimson red and he opened his mouth and his canines grew turning to fangs. I took a step back.

"What are you?" I asked, almost dropping the light.

"Never mind kitten." He said. I ran for the door to the garden but father beat me there. I just saw a blur and he was there. I stepped back, my heart pounding.

"Father leave me alone please." I begged him.

"Your going to be immortal my dear kitten." He said grabbed me - he is terribly cold - and bit me. I screamed and struggled against him but he is like a brick wall and I couldn't budge him. Then he started drinking my blood and I felt faint.

"Please father... Stop this." I whispered faintly. But he ignored me and kept drinking my blood and then I lost consciousness.

* * *

I woke up a while later. I noticed the room seemed too bright to me despite it being almost an inky blackness. I sat up and remembered what happened.

"Father!" I called him. I doubt I could call him that for what he did. I felt my chest for a heartbeat. I felt none. I went to the fire and turned it on feeling cold. I am probably the same temperature of Bishop. I turned off the fire and went outside to check on Snowbell my horse. I went to her stable and she is not there. I go outside and try to smell her familiar scent, or hear her heartbeat. I hear a lot of heartbeats and sounds of animals sniffing around for food. I hope she is not dead. She could have run away. Running away and I probably wont see her again is better than her being dead.

I go back inside to check on Mittens my adorable grey and white kitten. She has blue eyes and the cutest meow and I hope to god Bishop didn't kill her. "Mittens! Here kitty." I call to her softly. I hear a little mew and if my heart was still beating it would have jumped. "Mittens come here." I called again. I caught her scent and it made my throat burn. I swallowed but the burning didn't go away. I went downstairs and pumped the water pedal and drank the fluid. It didn't quench my thirst. I went outside and spotted a squirrel running up the tree. My throat burned again and I realized what I needed: blood. But I wouldn't harm any animals.

"Amelie?" Someone called behind me. I spun round. My mother who I thought Bishop had killed is standing there. I ran up to her and hugged her. I didn't hear any heartbeat so she is the same as me.

"Oh mother! I thought you were dead." I said. Mother hugged back as well stroking my hair and saying comforting words.

"It's alright kitten. Shhh don't worry." She said.

"What has Bishop done to us?" I asked not letting go. I didn't want her to vanish or this just to be my imagination.

"I see you have refrained in calling him father." She said. "I have no idea. But you need the blood of the living if you are to survive darling."

"But I don't want to hurt people." I said.

"I know but there is no other way. I know you won't drink from the animals so you must drink with humans." She said pushing me away gently. I nodded. "Just attack the homeless people but only take as much as you need." I nodded again. I walked out the door with mother following me and went to a stretch of deserted road and found a woman. I felt my eyes go red and fangs extend then I walked up to her and without any warning bit her neck and drank her blood. The woman's screams were piercing in my sensitive hearing but I kept drinking. The blood extinguished the burning feeling in my throat.

I finished and stepped away. I didn't look at her. I didn't want to see her lifelessness or pain and terror on her face.

"Mother I can't do this." I said. She wrapped me in a comforting hug.

"I know darling but at least we can try to act like humans now." She said. I nodded. Then I thought of someone.

"Mittens! I heard her!" I said.

"Let's go." Mother said. Back at home I called for my cat again.

"Mittens! Mittens come here, its Amelie." I said. I didn't know if animals knew your name but I guess it was worth a try. A small mew came back a few moments later. "Mittens come here." I called to her. The mew came again. I sighed. "Mother she is not coming."

"Go up and get her." She nodded and nodded and jumped up to the space about our house.

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Amelie's Point Of View - Present Day Morganville

I hated that man for what he did to me and my mother. He selfishly took away our humanity and turned us into monsters. I sighed and turned the page.

France 1013

I went up into the space above our house and traced the sound of Mittens mewing and eventually found behind some boards. I don't know how she got up here or behind them but at least she is safe.

I brought her back down and mother gave her a hug and then me and sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked, stroking Mittens's fur.

"We cannot keep her." She said. I knew that. But we had no-one else to take care of her. I sighed.

"But... Cant we just keep her?" I asked.

"No Amelie. We are both new to this life and she wont last long if you decide to attack her." She said. I gasped.

"I would never hurt her!"

"But Amelie darling you don't know that." Mother said. "You could black out or something and attack the poor kitten. Its better for her and safer if she stays with someone else."

"But we haven't got anyone else. And they might not treat her as well as I do!" I said, hugging Mittens close.

"Careful darling your squashing her." Mother said and I loosened my grip. "One of the maids has always been a lover of cats. She could take care of her." I looked down at Mittens stroking her soft fur and gently kissed her head.

"Where is she? The maid?" I asked..

"I sent her to clean up the guest rooms and kitchen." Mother said. I nodded and went there. We knew all of the maid and servants name but sometimes we couldn't't be really bothered to address them when we spoke to each other.

When I got in the house I first when to the kitchen to see if she is there and she is not so next I go to one of the many guest rooms I have. I open the door and find her straightening the bed.

"Casey you like cats right?" I asked her. She nodded. "Well I can't take care of Mittens here anymore and Mother did say you liked her. So here you go." I handed over her gently and Casey took her and stroked her head. "Take care of her well." I said. I could see the happiness in Casey's eyes. Servants and maids aren't't allowed pets or any companionship if they find one. I kissed little Mittens head once more trying to hold back tears. "Bye Mittens." The little kitten mewed and swished her tail then I turned away and walked away.

"I will take good care of her." The maid said. I nodded and left.

Amelie's POV - Present Day - Morganville

Leaving my cat was one of the hardest things I had to do. But Casey stuck to her word and cared for Mittens very well. She died at the old age at 18. Myself and Casey were very distraught but at least she was taken care of properly and was happy. I told my mother about it and she hugged me then we went back to the house to pack our stuff then we left.

I turned the page.

France 1014

We had been living on the streets for a year now. Feeding off the homeless and finding shelter in the daylight is how we lived every day. I would have been awfully lonely but my mother has always been there with me. But I didn't't know she wouldn't't be with me forever. After a meal from a homeless tramp I noticed that the humans were starting to get cautious of us. They knew we weren't ordinary people without a home but we were some demons. Well we are, that is what Bishop made us. Mother told me to stay close, didn't't want to lose me. I guessed she could feel it as well.

It was night again and we were walking through a town. There weren't't many people so I didn't't expect a meal tonight. We rounded a corner and there was this group of people just talking.

"Mother..." I gripped her hand.

"Take no notice kitten." She said leading me the other way. Luckily we escaped the on-edge people but we didn't't escape our maker. He turned around and looked mildly surprised at the appearance of my mother.

"Morgan." He said.

"Bishop." She said. "How nice to see you." I could tell she was pretending to be nice.

"And you. Oh look you've brought our little daughter." He said, smiling. I hissed at him.

"I am not your daughter. I will never be. You made Snowbell run away and I had to give my kitten away. And you hurt mother. I hate you." I hissed.

"Such manners. And you will never see your horse again because she sadly died." Bishop said.

"What? How?" I demanded.

"How did she die?" Mother asked.

"Lets just say by blood loss." He said. He really was a monster. I lunged for him, fangs out and eyes red. Bishop got me by the neck and pinned me against the ground.

"Amelie no! Bishop get off her! How could you? You knew how much Amelie loved her!" Mother said.

"Yes and its time for her to have better pets." Bishop said. He let go. "Guess what will kill one of us? A wooden stake. I have tried it on another one. So just so you know I am not completely heartless stay away from humans and stakes if possible." He said and disappears. Mother helped me up and dusted off the dirt and dust from my hair and clothes.

"I hate him. I really do." I said.

"I know. Lets just get away from here." She said and took my hand and left.

Amelie's Point of view - Present day Morganville

After he had indirectly said that Snowbell the horse is dead I hated him more. But a few years later he did something that turned my unbeating heart to ice.

France 1016

It had been a few years since our encounter with our maker and life for us was going pretty well. We stayed clear of humans and when we had a meal we buried the bodies so the humans weren't't so cautious.

But unfortunately we somehow met up with Bishop again. I glared up at him.

"Hello kitten." He said.

"You do not call me that." I said to him.

"I can call him whatever you want, kitten." Bishop said. I growled at him.

"Stop it Bishop." Mother said.

Morgan you really need to teach our daughter some manners." He said.

"Shes not your daughter. Shes mine." She said.

"You should watch what you say. Even if that wasn't an insult you should respect your elders." He said.

"We don't respect you." I said. Mother nodded.

"I will just have to get respect." He said. While he talked I spotted a sharp stick on the ground. If I could just get that in his chest we could hopefully be rid of him. Its worth a try. I silently picked it up.

"Be quiet Bishop. You are no longer needed. Go away." Bishop glared at me.

"Or you'll what?"

"I'll stake you. The world is much better off without you."

"Amelie." Mother warns me.

"Its fine." I said.

Bishop laughed. "You wont get close enough. Let me show you how its done." He whipped a wooden stake out of his pocket and staked me.

"No!" Mother said. I closed my eyes but I felt nothing. I heard a thump and opened my eyes and I gasped. Mother lay there with the stake in her chest, lying at my feet.

"Stupid woman. Well Amelie that is how it is done. Enjoy." He said. I collapsed by Mother and held her head in my arms. She whispered something and I tried to listen.

"I love you." She said.

"Your not leaving me, Mother." I said. I grabbed hold of the stake but it seemed wedged in her chest. I pulled harder and it eventually came out but I was too late. Mother's eyes closed and her head went limp.

Amelie's Point of View - Present Day Morganville

The moment my mother died is the moment my unbeating heart froze over with ice. Bishop had killed her. He took away our humanity, he killed my horse and now she had taken a stake meant for me.

I buried my mother in the cemetery. We didnt have gravestones then so I just put roses where buried her.

I was left to wander the Earth... Alone.

**Review please. Not many rreviewed last chapter :(**


End file.
